Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts
Brotherhood Outcasts (suom. Veljeskunnan Hylkiöt) kuuluivat ennen [[Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel|pääkaupunkiseudun Brotherhood of Steeliin]]. Outcasteja johtaa protektori Henry Casdin. Outcastit uskovat, että homojen pallien nuolemisesta voi saada supervoimia, että jaksaa panna homoseksiä niin kauan kun vain haluaa. sen pituine se. thumb|Tunnusja kehittämisen, hän olisi samalla hylännyt veljeskunnan tärkeimmät arvot. Lähdettyään Citadelista, Outcastit ovat omistaneet elämänsä veljeskunnan päätehtävälle, eli edesauttaa ihmiskunnan rakentamista teknologian avulla entiselle tasolle. Yleistä Outcastit käyttävät power armoreita, jotka on maalattu osittain mustiksi ja osittain punaiseksi. He täydentävät vähäisiä joukkojaan Robobrain-'', ''Sentry Bot-'' ja ''Protectron-roboteilla, jotka ovat maalattu samoilla väreillä. Outcastit etsivät Washingtonin raunioista teknologiaa, vievät ne tukikohtiinsa, tutkivat niitä, tekevät niistä merkintöjä ja varastoivat ne. Heidän tärkein tukikohtansa on Fort Independence, eräs toinen tunnettu tukikohta on Outcast Outpost. Sillä välin kun veljeskunta partioi kaupungin raunioissa, Outcastit partioivat ympäri joutomaata. Outcastien partiot koostuvat kolmesta henkilöstä (yhdellä on jokin kivääri tms. yhdellä usein jokin lähitaisteluase, ja vikalla raskaampi ase), tai kahdesta ihmisestä ja robotista. Outcastien partiot ovat neutraaleja, joskaan eivät ole kaikkein ystävällisempiä pelaajalle. Partiot taistelevat usein vihamielisiä vihollisia - raidereita, Enclavea, ym. villieläimiä - vastaan. Arvojärjestys Outcasteillä Brotherhood of Steelin tapaan on eri arvonimiä, ja -tehtäviä; protektori (protector), puolustaja (defender) ja spesialisti (specialist). Nämä vastaavat Veljeskunnan palandiinia, ritaria ja kirjuria. Tunnettuja jäseniä Fort Independence *Protektori Henry Casdin thumb|Fort Independence *Suojelija Anne Marie Morgan *Suojelija Rococo Rockfowl Outcast Outpost *Protektori McGraw *Suojelija Sibley *Suojelija Morrill *Spesialisti Olin Muita Hylkiöitä *JJ Browne *JT Benning *RR Rasting *LJ Rogers *Branchtender Linden (entinen jäsen) Tunnettuja liittolaisia Lone Wanderer (kerää teknologiaa Outcasteille ja saa vastineeksi ammuksia tai lääkkeitä) Suhtautuminen muita ihmisiä kohtaan Outcastit halveksivat suuresti ulkopuoleisia ihmisiä. Vaikka Outcastit eivät ole vihamielisiä pelaajaa kohtaan, he loukkaavat ja sättivät pelaajaa jatkuvasti. Vaikka pelaaja voi tehdä sopimuksen heidän kanssaan, pelaaja ei voi liittyä heidän joukkoonsa. Jos hän yrittää murtautua Fort Independenceen tai jää kiinni Henry Casdinin tappamisesta, Outcasteistä tulee vihamielisiä pelaajaa kohtaan. Toki Fort Independenceen voi murtautua turvallisesti, jos on tuonut riittävästi teknologiaa ja tiirikoi oven huomaamatta. Vaikka pelaaja olisi Outcastien ystävä, he silti halveksivat, sättivät ja pitävät pelaajaa teknologisesti jälkeenjääneenä. Pääsyä Fort Independenceen ei koskaan myönnetä, mutta sen jälkeen kun on tuonut Casdinille riittävästi power armoreita, aseita, tulee dialogimahdollisuus "So are we good? Do you trust me enough now?", jonka jälkeen on turvallista tiirikoida ovi auki kenenkään näkemättä. Casdin ei osallistu taisteluihin, mutta joskus hänet saattaa löytää kuolleena, minkä vuoksi keräystehtävää ei voi enää suorittaa. Jos häneen ruumiiltaan poimii Fort Independencen oven avaimen ja avaa sillä oven, Outcastit muuttuvat vihamielisiksi pelaajaa kohtaan. Outcastien jäseniä pidetään pahoina, tästä syystä ruumiilta voi löytää sormen, jos pelaajalla on Lawbringer-kyky. Tosin, Casdin, Rockfowl ja Morgan pudottavan korvan. Historia "Always remember the fire that we were forged in. Those who forget are lost." - Muistakaa thumb|Henry Casdinaina mistä meidät on tehty. Ne ketkä unohtavat, ovat hukassa; Outcastien motto. Enclaven tuhon jälkeen Core Regionilla, Veljeskunnan hallitseva neuvosto päätti lähettää yksiköitä Itärannikolle, jotta kaikkein kehittynein teknologia Washingtonista saataisiin pelastettua ja tutkimaan supermutanttien aktiivisuutta alueella. Kun veljeskunnan tutkimusryhmä saapui Itärannikolle, he löysivät pahoin vaurioituneen Pentagonin, Pentagonin uumenista löytyi teknologinen ihme ja jos sen saisi korjattua se auttaisi veljeskunnan voiman palauttamisessa niiden huvennettua vuosien mittaan. Löydön jälkeen paladiini Owyn Lyons ylennettiin retkikunnan vanhimmaksi. Pysyvä tukikohta, Citadel, rakennettiin Pentagonin raunioihin. Lyonsin ryhmä löysi valtavat määrät supermutantteja kaupungin raunioista ja alkoivat pitämään supermutanttikantaa aisoissa estääkseen niiden koko Washingtonin alueen valtauksen. Lopulta Lyons päätti asettaa ihmisten suojelun vaaroilta, kuten supermutanteilta ja raidereilta, uudeksi päätehtäväkseen täten hyläten veljeskunnan vanhan päätehtävän. Lost Hills'illä sijaisteva hallitseva neuvosto lakkasi antamasta tukea Lyonsin ryhmälle - neuvosto pitää Lyonsia kaikesta huolimatta Itärannikon Brotherhood of Steelin johtajana. Useimmat Lyonsin sotilaista kannattaa hänen omistautumistaan ihmisten suojelemiselle ja ovat ylpeitä hänen sankaruudestaan. Mutta on myös niitä, jotka vastustivat Lyonsin päätöstä suojella ihmisiä, mukaanlukien kakkoskomennossa oleva paladiini Henry Casdin, uskoen että Lyons on hylännyt Veljeskunnan perinteiset arvot. Eräänä yönä, nämä jotka vastustivat Lyonsin uutta päätöstä, lähtivät Citadelista, ottaen mukaansa aseita, power armoreita ja muuta kehittynyttä teknologiaa. Tämä oli epäilemättä Lyonsin synkin hetki - hän tunsi myötätuntoa lähtijöitä kohtaan, sillä hänhän oli itse hylännyt Veljeskunnan päätehtävän. Paladiinit ja Ritarit jotka lähtivät, olivat olleet Lyonsin taisteluveljiä monia vuosia. He olivat yhdessä jakaneet voitot, tappiot, ilot ja surut. Mutta Lyonsille lojaalit sotilaat tuomitsivat lähtijät varkaiksi ja pelkureiksi. Lyonsilla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin nimetä lähtijät hylkiöiksi, Veljeskunnan pettureiksi. Ne, jotka lähtivät tuona synkkänä yönä, kantavat Outcast -nimeä (Hylkiö) ylpeänä ja ovat ylpeitä siitä että eivät kuulu Lyonsin joukkoihin enää. Liittyviä tehtäviä Outcast Collection Agent Lone Wanderer voi tehdä sopimuksen Henry Casdinin kanssa. Pelaaja tuo teknisiä laitteita Casdinille ja hän antaa vastineeksi ammuksia tai lääkkeitä. Operation: Anchorage :Pääartikkeli: Operation: Anchorage Outcastit yrittävät saada ovea auki Outcast Outpostilla, jonka takana on kehittyneitä sotilaallisia välineitä, ainoa tapa päästä sisään on suorittaa armeijasimulaatio. Mutta sen voi suorittaa vain pelaaja. Taistelutilastot Outcastit ovat varteenotettavia vastustajia. Heillä on paremmat aseet, suojat ja taidot, kuin muilla ryhmillä, kuten Talon Companyn palkkasotureilla tai raidereilla. Hylkiöt toimivat ryhmissä, minkä vuoksi ne ovat vaarallisia. Outcast-partiot ovat yleensä Enclave-iskuryhmiä heikompia ja häviävät usein näille suorassa tulitaistelussa, elleivät käytä raskaita aseita. Pelaajalle Outcastit ovat usein vain avuksi, eivätkä ole vihamielisiä pelaajalle, vaikkakin ovat töykeitä ja ilkeitä tavalliseen tapaansa. Kuolleilta Outcastien ruumiilta löytää Outcast Power Armorin ja tehokkaita aseita. Tästä syystä partioiden vaivihkaan tappamisesta on tullut monelle pelaajalle merkittävä tulonlähde. Partioiden käyttämiä aseita *10mm SMG *R91 Rynnäkkökivääri *AEP7 laserpistooli *Super Sledge *Ripper *AER9 laserkivääri *Raketinheitin *Liekinheitin *Minigun *Gatling Laser *Sirpalekranaatti (Frag Grenade) *Sirpalemiina (Frag Mine) *Power Fist Outcastit poimivat aina paremmat aseet kuolleilta vihollisilta (esim. plasmakivääri on varmasti otettu kaatuneelta Enclaven sotilaalta). Ihmisjäsenten lisäksi Outcastit käyttävät paljon Protectron- ja Robobrain-robotteja. Muutamat partiot saattavat käyttää, gatlinglaserilla varustettuja Sentrybotteja. Kaikki edellä mainitut robotit ovat helppo tunnistaa samanlaisesta Outcast-värityksestä. Sitaatteja *"Hey local, shouldn't you be banging rocks together or something?" - Hei tavis, eikö sinun pitäisi olla paukuttamassa kiviä yhteen tai jotain? *"Why don't you go bother the Brotherhood or something?" - Mikset menisi vaivaamaan Veljeskuntaa tai jotain? *"Casdin says you're clear." - Casdin sanoo, että olet OK. Merkintöjä *Kaikkia partioita pidetään pahoina. Tästä syystä ruumiilta voi hakea sormen Lawbringer-kyvyllä. *Menetät karmaa jos tuhoat Outcastien robotteja tai tapat nimetyn Outcastin, kuten Henry Casdin. Galleria 685px-OutcastRobobrain.jpg|Robobrain 385px-Fallout 3 Outcast Power Armour.png|Outcast 830px-Outcast Patrol 2.jpg|Partio 631px-Outcast Sentry Bot.jpg|Senty Bot en:Brotherhood Outcasts de:Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft es:Proscritos de la Hermandad fr:Dissidents de la Confrérie hu:Kitaszítottak it:Rinnegati della Confraternita ko:브라더후드 아웃캐스트 pl:Wygnańcy z Bractwa Stali pt:Brotherhood Outcasts ru:Изгои Братства uk:Ізгої Братства zh:兄弟會流放者